


Joyeux anniversaire Loki !

by MissAmande



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Loki déprime, c'est son anniversaire et personne ne veut être en sa compagnie.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Joyeux anniversaire Loki !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Ce texte est pour toi Luna, je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire et profite de ta journée ! ❤️

Loki le savait, c’était son anniversaire et malgré cela il n’arrivait pas à être heureux. Lui qui se délectait du malheur des autres se sentait horriblement seul à cet instant. Son frère lui faisait encore la tête parce qu’il avait soi-disant aidé un méchant à voler un bien précieux d’Asgard, ce qui était tout à fait vrai, mais là n’était pas la question, c’était son anniversaire et disputes ou non Thor aurait dû mettre de côté leurs différents juste pour ce jour.

Alors Loki déambulait sans but dans les rues de New York, des envies de meurtres lui passaient par la tête mais rien n’y faisait, son humeur restait maussade. Pire encore il croisa l’arrogant Tony Starck qui lui lança un regard en coin auquel Loki répondit par un rictus mauvais. Il n’allait tout de même donner satisfaction au grand Iron Man le jour de son… il n’avait même pas envie de penser le mot. Soupirant, l’homme se rendit dans un parc et s’assit sur un banc, le regard triste et défaitiste, se noyant dans le désespoir et la mélancolie. Il avait peut-être l’air d’une Drama Queen mais il n’en avait absolument rien à faire.

Soudain il fut brutalement plaqué au sol, des menottes lui encerclèrent les poignets et avant qu’il ne puisse se défendre une cagoule fut placée sur sa tête. Il fut traîné jusqu’à un fourgon et enfermé à l’intérieur sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir. Lui qui pensait que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire il se trompait lourdement, évidemment il fallait qu’il se fasse enlever ! Etait-ce parce qu’il avait commis de nombreux crimes ? Etait-ce sa pénitence pour toutes les horreurs qu’il avait perpétrées ?

Il entendit le son du moteur, les pneus crisser sur le bitume et il sut qu’on ne le retrouverait jamais. Il était fini, c’était la fin. Lorsqu’enfin le véhicule s’arrêta, il fut sorti de force de la camionnette et poussé sans ménagement en avant. Tombant à genoux, l’homme fut ébloui par la lumière tandis que le masque qui lui couvrait les yeux était retiré.

\- _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LOKI !_ Hurlèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

\- _Bon anniversaire petit démon._ Chuchota la voix de Tony Starck à son oreille.

\- _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu’on allait oublier mon frère !_ Rabroua Thor en le mettant sur ses pieds.

Se remettant de sa surprise, Loki manqua de pleurer devant le garage des Avengers décoré pour l’occasion avec des banderoles et des ballons de toutes les couleurs. Les menottes lui furent retirées et il se tourna vers Starck le sourire aux lèvres avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- _Merci._ Chuchota-t-il.

Le cœur léger, Loki se jeta dans la fête à corps perdu et ce fut la plus belle des journées de son existence.


End file.
